Sonhos intermináveis
by Wein
Summary: "Abri os olhos rapidamente. Minha respiração descompassada assustava. Senti meu olho arder por alguns instantes. Passei as costas da mão sob minha testa, percebendo que, estava soando. Soando frio."


Chuvas são desagradáveis em tempos como este. O ar quente, abafado e a chuva de nada melhorando. As gotas finas começavam a ficar mais grossas e pesadas a cada momento. Os trovões pareciam entrar dentro de minha casa e fazer os raios seguintes penetrarem ardentemente meus olhos. Apertei com força as pálpebras, fechando meus olhos. Carregando rapidamente uma sensação de não ter nenhuma dor, como costumava a sentir antigamente.

Sentei-me na cadeira da cozinha, olhando para a lâmpada que, poderia parar de piscar a qualquer momento; o tempo piorava cada vez mais lá fora. Abaixei minha cabeça, deixando os dedos de minhas mãos entrelaçarem-se nos fios. Fitava a escura madeira da mesa de forma que, meus orbes logo se escondessem ainda mais. Pressionei os dedos contra minha cabeça, tentando pensar, imaginar algo que, pudesse me acalmar. Estava sendo torturado por um fantasma.

Não me lembro quando a chuva havia parado. Acordei debruçado em cima da mesa, percebendo a pele de meu rosto levemente seca. Havia chorado? Ideia tola mas... Levantei-me ainda atordoado pelo mal sono tido na mesa, seguindo alguns passos até meu quarto. Ao abrir a porta, senti a pele de meus braços e nuca ficarem ásperos e rígidos. Um calafrio repentino surgiu.

Não fazia ideia o do por que daquilo, mas aceitei o fato. Joguei-me contra a cama e olhei para o criado-mudo ao meu lado. Um porta retratos virado para baixo, caído. Tentei erguer a mão para levanta-lo, mas assim de que, me dei conta do que era, resolvi deixar do jeito que estava. Era atormentador, olhar novamente para aquela foto. Pensar em várias coisas que se passaram naquele mesmo dia. Joguei o cobertor por cima de meu corpo e voltei a tentar dormir.

-Sasuke! Venha! Vamos para a praia. Está um ótimo dia! _-Dizia ela correndo pela entrada do corredor._

-Praia? Para que? Vamos ficar e..._ -Era tarde, já estava sendo puxado por Sakura até poder tocar a calçada e ir direto, sem pausa para o passeio inesperado._

_O céu estava limpo, o ar fresco e, a maré baixa, com seu sonoro tom de calma. Passaram algum tempo caminhando, segurando os sapatos com uma das mãos, a outra ocupada demais segurando os outros dedos em um entrelaço. O silêncio era digno, mal falavam, mal se comunicavam naqueles vinte minutos de caminhada sem rumo._

-O que você acha de eu me mudar para sua casa?

-Qu.. Que! _-Logo o robusto Uchiha havia engasgado-se com a pergunta da garota. Soltando sua mão e olhando-a incognitamente. _

_Ficaram assim durante vários minutos sem dizer nada, o som da água ricocheteando fazia menção de que o tempo iria mudar. Queria poder dizer algo, mas não conseguia. Era cedo demais para eles morarem juntos, construir uma família. Não queria. _

-Não acha cedo demais?

-Por que seria? Estamos juntos faz cinco anos!

-Sakura, entenda.. Não é que... eu não queira..

-Eu entendo. _-A jovem voltava a andar silenciosa, segurando a mão do amado._

_Algo repentino aconteceu. A mão de Sakura parecia ter virado uma espécie de argila. Podia modela-la facilmente dependendo a força que apertava. Olhou para seu corpo e, percebeu que o pequeno porem voluptoso corpo da garota estava se desintegrando. E era rápido demais para que pudesse fazer algo. Tentou gritar, tentou chama-la, sua mão não estava mais segurando uma outra, e sim, areia. _

_Seu corpo também estava mudando, se auto-destruindo, queria gritar por ajuda, queria chamar alguém, mas, o que conseguia? Somente virar mais um pedaço da praia. Onde ao poder piscar pela ultima vez, ouviu alguém sussurrar ao longe. " _Por que? "

Abri os olhos rapidamente. Minha respiração descompassada assustava. Senti meu olho arder por alguns instantes. Passei as costas da mão sob minha testa, percebendo que, estava soando. Soando frio. Sentei-me na cama e retirei o cobertor de meu corpo. Ao voltar lenta e descompassadamente, pude perceber que, o sonho que havia tido, era parte de uma realidade já vivida. Algo que aconteceu no passado.

Não era a primeira vez que eu sonhava com esse tipo de coisa. Sempre o mesmo começo, mas sempre o final diferente. Depois de que tiramos aquela foto na praia, e ela foi embora e nunca mais voltou, tenho tido pesadelos horríveis. Não sei, não faço ideia o motivo. Poderia eu ter a culpa, por não querer começar algo realmente sério com ela.

Levantei da cama. Arrumei rapidamente um café sem açúcar e pão de dias atrás para comer. Após a má refeição, joguei a louça na pia já cheia de pratos e copos sujos. Direcionei-me para a sala e ali sentei no sofá empeirado. Estendi meu braço para pegar o controle da TV e a liguei. Deixei no mudo, não queria ouvir nada, apenas ver.

Após algum tempo olhando a novela das oito, pude perceber que a chuva havia voltado. Pior, mais forte, mais medonha. Inspirei fundo e deixei a TV falar o quanto quisesse. Os trovões eram altos e os raios iluminavam a casa quase morta. A não ser por mim dentro dela junto com vários atores falsos. Encostei a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

Os calafrios voltaram à tona. Olhei a minha frente como se alguém estivesse ali, me observando. Joguei os olhos negros para os lados e nada. Levantei-me lentamente e pude ir até a janela da sala, observei os respingos da chuva contra o vidro, me impossibilitando de ver algo, também estava embaçado. Procurei por toda a casa, tentei ligar as luzes, mas, todas queimadas.

Ouvi três toques fortes e lentos na porta. Meu corpo imobilizou-se. Hora, por que medo de algo assim? Já havia acontecido tantas coisas ruins, mais uma não iria fazer diferença. Mas o estranho era que, tinha algo que me impedia, que não deixava eu me mexer. Forcei minhas pernas, joguei-as uma na frente da outra até poder ter meus dedos contra a maçaneta da porta. Abri.

-.._Você?_


End file.
